Spotless
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Kagami finds out Ladybug's identity... And it just so happens to be her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagami finds out who Ladybug is...**

**And it just so happens to be her girlfriend.**

**(Sorry if characters are slightly OOC - I wanted Kagami to have a lil bit more emotion)**

**This MIGHT be a one-shot or might turn into something more, not sure yet!**

**-x-**

Kagami looked at the computer, the dim light illuminated the room. The only other source of light was the moon that shone through the curtains. Her eyes had been fixated on the screen as Nadja Chamack reported a current Akuma attack, she could easily see Ladybug and Chat Noir in the background fighting a Sentimonster. She sighed, wishing that she could help and become Ryuko again... But Ladybug had informed her that it was for her own safety and it would be best to keep her and the Dragon Miraculous separated. She respected Ladybug's wishes.

For the tenth time in the past hour, Kagami called Marinette.

Voicemail. Of course.

Kagami was getting worried, she hoped that Marinette hadn't got caught up in the Sentimonster attack. She felt sweat start to form on her forehead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath attempting to keep calm. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room - trying to focus on something else.

Being in Marinette's room didn't exactly help the situation.

A smiled formed on her face as she saw the photos on the wall... They used to be photos of Adrien, but now they were photos of her. At first she thought it was quite strange... but in the end, she came to the conclusion that it was quite cute. She was glad that she didn't hesitate in getting Marinette before Adrien or Luka did.

She was glad that Marinette returned her feelings.

Her eyes darted down towards the phone in her hand once more. Still no reply from Marinette.

Now was she growing anxious. What if something bad had happened to her? She was never out this late.

"_Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated the monster! Paris is saved once again!_" Nadja exclaimed. Kagami heard the reporter shout as she stood from her seat, making her way towards the stairs to the roof. She needed to get some fresh air. The hatch was slightly jammed... A frown appeared on Kagami's face as she tried to push it open.

"Come on..." she muttered to herself, giving it another forceful push. She suddenly started to feel claustrophobic, wanting to get out now and away from everything that reminded her of Marinette.

She heard a bang coming from the roof, but thought nothing of it. _Must be a bird or something_.

Finally, Kagami felt the cool air seep through the hatch as she got it open. Something felt off... She didn't know what, though.

Pushing the hatch open, she saw... Ladybug? That was definitely not a bird.

"Tikki, spots off!" Ladybug said with a smile, closing her eyes.

Kagami's eyes widened as she witnessed the scene. A bright light engulfed Ladybug, causing Kagami to squint slightly.

Was this all a dream? It was late, after all... Kagami shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Upon opening her eyes fully... She saw who was underneath the Ladybug costume.

_Marinette_ let out a yawn, "I'm beat... That was a tough fight."

A small red creature flew by Marinette's head. Kagami locked eyes with it, "Erm..." the creature started, "M-Marinette-" she said, trying to get the girl's attention.

"I don't need a lecture tonight, Tikki. Yes. I know I was irresponsible with the Lucky Charm but it worked out, didn't it?" she threw her arms into the air as she spoke to_ Tikki_.

Tikki insisted, "Marinette-!"

Kagami's hand shook as she continued to hold the hatch up above her head, shock washed over her quickly.

"Yes, I promise I will tell Chat Noir not to flirt with me anymore next time I see him!"

"Mari-!" Tikki said, annoyance in her voice.

"I don't want to jeopardize what me and Kagami have. He needs to back off."

"Marinette!" she said, more firmly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at her Tikki, "What?"

Tikki pointed her small arm towards the hatch, a worried look was on her face.

Marinette slowly turned her head, her eyes widened as she saw what Tikki was talking about, "K-Kagami?" she squeaked, "I I I I- H-How long have you been there?!" she said, clearly panicked.

Kagami immediately retreated down the stairs, the hatch slamming shut above her.

"Wait, Kagami!" Marinette called after her, opening the hatch and following, "Please wait!" she spoke, loudly. But hopefully not loud enough to cause her parents to wake up.

Tikki zoomed ahead to stop in front of Kagami's face, causing the girl to come to a halt, "I know this is a lot to take in, Kagami! But you need to listen!"

Kagami assumed that this was a Kwami. _Marinette's_ Kwami. Marinette had a Kwami. Marinette was Ladybug.

_Marinette was Ladybug._

"Y-You're-" Kagami gulped loud, looking over her shoulder to look at Marinette, "You're..."

With a guilty smile, Marinette nodded, "Yes. Please don't go, Kagami. Let me explain." she placed a hand on Kagami's arm to turn her around. Grabbing Kagami's hand, Marinette looked into her eyes, "I'm a complete idiot, Kagami. You weren't supposed to find out." she finally muttered.

"You were reckless." Tikki hummed as she floated over towards the pair.

Kagami was still in shock after the recent experience, "I-I... I think I need to sit down."

"Yeah, sure." Marinette nodded, leading her over to the bed. They both sat down, facing each other. Tikki followed and sat by Marinette, facing Kagami. The three sat in silence... Kagami's eyes focused on her hand in Marinette's, resting on the bed sheets. Marinette squeezed her hand, "I want you to know that I kept this from you for a reason."

"You don't trust me." Kagami said, out of nowhere.

"It's not like that! If I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't have given you the Dragon Miraculous!" Marinette assured, quickly grabbing her other hand, "It was for your own safety. If Hawk Moth ever found out that you were Ladybug's girlf-" she paused, her mouth clamped shut. She had never called Kagami her girlfriend before. It had been a secret between the pair for the past six months - and she wasn't sure how comfortable Kagami was with it.

Sighing, Kagami shook her head, "I... I don't even know how to feel about this, Mari..." she looked up, "You're Ladybug. You're out there risking your life."

"I want to protect you, Kagami." she said, sincerely.

"I..." Kagami paused, thinking hard, "I want to help you. Give me the Dragon Miraculous, Marinette."

"You know she can't do that." Tikki chimed in.

"I can't sit here everyday on my own now that I know you're Ladybug, Marinette. What if something happens to you and Chat isn't there to save you? You and I both know how unreliable he can be at times."

"Chat isn't like that." Marinette started, "He and I are a team. We always have each other's backs." she removed her hands from Kagami's to place them on her shoulders. She scooted forward, closer towards Kagami, "Please. Trust me. I will be careful."

Tikki nodded, "I promise to keep her safe."

Kagami let out a groan, "This is a lot to take in."

Marinette replied by pulling Kagami into a hug, her arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders. Kagami soon returned the hug, her arms made their way around Marinette's waist. It was quite an uncomfortable position, but Kagami needed this right now.

"Marinette is strong." Tikki informed floating up off the bed, "One of the strongest people I have ever met. With or without Chat Noir, she can handle anything!"

Marinette blushed, "Tikki..." she groaned into Kagami's neck. Pulling back, Marinette kept her face close to Kagami's, "Please trust me. I don't want you getting into any sort of danger."

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch, knowing that my _girlfriend_ is out there in danger herself?"

Marinette's blush deepened, "Er... Yes. Well. I promise to call you before I go into any battle with one of Hawk Moth's or Mayura's villains. And if it's absolutely necessary, I promise that I will come and get you. And give you back your Miraculous."

Tikki wasn't fond of this, but she decided to go along with it, "Only if it's necessary." she confirmed with a nod.

"You'll be the first person I come to for help, Kagami." she smiled, one of her hands moved from Kagami's shoulder to her cheek, "You trust me, right?"

A small smile appeared on Kagami's face, "You know I do. I always have."

Marinette suddenly realised how close her face was to Kagami's, her heartbeat quickened as she backed away immediately, "I... I think we should head to bed, yeah?" Considering Marinette's bed was quite small for two people, she had made a make-shift bed on the floor with many blankets and pillows. She was about to stand up form the bed before she was dragged back down by Kagami. Marinette's eyes widened as she felt Kagami's lips against hers.

Tikki scoffed, "Get a room, you two." she joked.

Kagami looked away once they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." Marinette finally whispered, pecking Kagami on the lips once more, "I should've told you. I do trust you. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel upset-"

"Marinette." Kagami said, placing a finger to Marinette's lips, "It's okay. No need to apologize. I understand. I'll always love you, no matter what. I promise I will never tell another soul that you're Ladybug." she assured.

A soft smile graced Marinette's face as Kagami retracted her finger, "Thank you, Kagami. I love you, too." she stood up, "I'm just gonna go get us something to drink. Why don't you get ready for bed whilst I'm gone?"

Kagami nodded up at her, "Good idea."

The smile remained on Marinette's face as she left the room, heading down towards the kitchen.

Once Marinette disappeared, Kagami moved to sit on the edge of the bed: her head came down to rest in her hands.

"Are you okay, Kagami?" Tikki asked, worried. She flew over to her.

Looking up, Kagami nodded, "Yes. I... I'm just worried."

"I understand." Tikki replied, "But you can trust her. Marinette might be clumsy but she's smart. She would never put herself in and unnecessary danger. She talks about you a lot when you're not here, you know? Always going on about how cute you are and how tough you are. She would never do anything to come between you two."

"Thank you... Tikki, was it?"

Tikki nodded, "Yes. My name is Tikki. It's nice to meet you, Kagami."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Tikki." Kagami smiled, giving the Kwami a nod.

**-x-**

"So... That's a no on me getting the Dragon Miraculous back, right?" Kagami questioned as Marinette cuddled into her.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Kagami. Go to sleep." her arm draped over the girl.

"I'll let Longg know that you miss him." Tikki said from the other side of the room.

"Tell him I'll see him soon."

"What makes you think that I will give you the Miraculous?" Marinette questioned as she yawned.

"You can't say no to me."

Marinette giggled, "One day." she assured, "Now. Sleep."

Kagami smiled down at the girl in her arms, "Okay, _Ladybug._"

A groan emitted from Marinette as she buried her face into Kagami's shirt.

Tikki laughed at the interaction. She knew that Kagami was good for Marinette. And she also knew that one day, Kagami would be able to fight by Marinette's side once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I decided to continue this. I honestly don't know how often this will be updated (Probably only when I have an idea/prompt! Please don't expect a consistent update schedule - Sorry!)**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the feedback!**

**-x-**

Ladybug sighed a breath of relief as she watched the latest akumatized victim run off home. It was a tough fight but it was still pretty much a breeze to get through, it didn't last too long and the threat level was low.

Chat Noir soon landed down by Ladybug's side on the rooftop, "Pound it!" they both exclaimed, giving each other a fist bump.

Immediately, Chat Noir turned on his _charm_... He smirked, "So, Bugaboo~" he started, already causing a glare to appear on Ladybug's face, "Are you free tonight? Perhaps we could go out for a romantic meal, hmm?" he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

She groaned in annoyance as she forcefully pulled her hand away, "I've told you this before! Stop calling me Bugaboo!" she started, "And no. I'm not free tonight. I'm busy."

"Oh?" Chat questioned, "You have plans?"

"Yes." she simply said, folding her arms, not wanting to go into detail.

"You don't need to make up excuses, M'Lady. I'll keep fighting for you no matter what."

"I'm not making up excuses, Chat!" she exclaimed, "I've told you that I'm already in love with someone else!" All the previous times she had said that she had been referring to Adrien... But those feelings were long gone as the thought of Kagami popped into her head.

"Who is he, M'Lady. I promise I won't tell." he winked.

"I'm not telling you. You know I can't!" she said, knowing full well that it could put her identity in jeopardy, "Just know that if she ever catches you flirting with me again, she will probably hunt you down."

Chat raised an eyebrow at her, "She doesn't know that you're Ladybug, does she?" a mixture of anger and jealousy suddenly flowed throughout him.

Ladybug gulped, "Er... N-No! Of course not!" she waved him off, "I'm not that reckless!"

_She knew that Tikki would be rolling her eyes right about now._

"I thought you said you were in love with another _boy?_"

"Things change, Chat..." she sighed as a smile appeared on her face, "She and I are happy."_ She hoped._ "So please... Dim the flirting down a bit." her earrings started to suddenly beep.

"As you wish M'Lady." a sad smile appeared on Chat's face, "I'll catch you later." he said as his ring started beeping, too.

Chat Noir turned and jumped off the roof, running into a nearby alleyway. Ladybug watched after him, sadness washed over her. She hated having to break his heart like that. But it was for the best.

She quickly made her way off of the roof, not wanting to be spotted de-transforming. Slipping into a tight alleyway, she immediately de-transformed. Tikki flew up as Marinette put a hand out, allowing the Kwami to sit on it, "Oh, Tikki, I feel awful." she muttered, reaching into her bag to find some food for Tikki.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Marinette." Tikki assured her, "What you did was the right thing. Kagami would be proud." she smiled.

Sighing, Marinette handed Tikki some food, "I know..." she paused before groaning, "I sometimes wish that he never fell in love with me in the first place!"

Tikki rolled her eyes, taking a bit of her food, "You can't help who you fall in love with, Marinette."

Suddenly, a ringing came from Marinette's bag. She quickly reached in to retrieve the phone, "Ah! It's Kagami!" she said, worried, "Wh-What do I say?!"

"About what?" Tikki wondered, confused.

"About Chat's constant flirting! What if she gets the wrong idea about me and him?!"

"You don't even have to mention it, Marinette! If it ever does come up in conversation just explain to her that you constantly tell him to stop and that you don't have any feelings towards him!" Tikki didn't like it when Marinette was worried... _Which was pretty much all of the time._

Marinette took a deep breath before bringing the phone up to her ear, answering, "Hey, Kagami."

"Hey. I was just calling to see if you were okay. I saw the news."

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm on my way back to the bakery as we speak." she said before leaving the alleyway, putting Tikki in her bag in the process, "Where are you?"

"I'm heading over to fencing practice. But I can skip it if you need me for anything?"

Marinette stopped in her tracks at the mention of _fencing,_ "F-Fencing?"

"Yes. Adrien suggested that I continue with it." she replied.

Adrien.

She knew that Kagami had a crush on Adrien at some point, just like she did. And despite Kagami assuring her that her crush on Adrien was simply a fling, Marinette still had her doubts and worries.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to, Marinette." Kagami stated, "I can head over to the bakery now, if you want?"

"N-No!" Marinette exclaimed, continuing her walk home, "No... It's okay. It'll be fun. Don't let me stop you."

"Why don't you stop by later? We can walk back to yours." Kagami suggested.

Marinette smiled as she walked, "Yes, I will come and visit you at fencing. I'm just going home to get some more food for Tikki."

"Okay. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye."

"W-Wait!" Marinette started, "Erm..." she paused, "I love you." she muttered.

"I love you, too, Marinette."

**-x-**

A smile graced Kagami's face as she put her phone away. She loved how awkward Marinette could be at times. The smile remained as she continued towards the school.

Upon entering, she immediately noticed Adrien sitting off to the side. A frown was clearly visible upon his face. She walked over, concerned, "Hello, Adrien." she sat next to him on the bench.

"Oh, hello, Kagami." he greeted, offering her a smile before it quickly turned back into a frown.

"Is everything okay? You seem distressed."

"It's fine! I'm okay. Just..." he paused, "Just some personal stuff at home regarding my father." Kagami could easily see through his lies, but she decided not to push him any further.

Alright then." Kagami nodded in understanding, knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, "Care for some fencing?" she asked, hoping to take his mind off of what was bothering him.

Adrien smiled, "Sounds good." he stood up, offering her a hand. Kagami returned the smile and took his hand, allowing herself to be lifted up from her seat. Although she knew that Adrien was hurting, this wouldn't make her go easy on him. She was_** the** _Ryuko, master of the sword.

The pair made their way towards the changing rooms to retrieve their gear.

Kagami heard her phone ring and reached into her pocket.

**_M: On my way soon :) Tikki wanted me to make some fresh cookies for her x_**

**_K: Hurry up. You don't want to miss me beat Adrien in fencing, do you?_**

"Who's that?" Adrien questioned, closing his locker.

"Marinette." she replied, "She's on her way here. She wanted to watch us."

Adrien nodded, "Sounds good." he didn't want to question as to why Kagami and Marinette were suddenly acting like best friends. Kagami had recently joined their school after her mother finally allowed it, and she had always been hanging around with Marinette. He raised an eyebrow at Kagami as she rummaged through her locker. He always sensed some sort of hostility between the two girls when they first met... But now it was quite the opposite.

He just assumed that they were _really_ _good friends_ now. And he was happy for them.

"Ready?" Kagami asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

He made his way towards the door, "Ready."

**-x-**

"Do they taste okay?" Marinette asked, glancing down towards her bag.

"Yes. Thank you, Marinette." Tikki grinned, digging into yet another cookie.

She headed up the stairs towards the entrance of the school, she couldn't help from smiling as she easily noticed Kagami in the distance with her fencing mask raised. She was talking to Adrien. Marinette gulped as she made her way over, dodging the other students who were currently practicing.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien greeted.

"H-Hi, A-Adrien." she _hated_ that her stutter still remained whenever she spoke to Adrien, she was just so used to doing it that it had become an annoying habit, "Hey, Kagami." she then added, softly.

"Marinette." she nodded, "We were planning on having a few more round before finishing up."

"Then we can go and see André and get some ice cream if you're up for it?" Adrien wondered.

Marinette nodded with a smile, looking away from Adrien, "Y-Yeah. S-Sure."

Kagami mentally glared at Marinette, trying not to show her jealousy.

"Come on then, Adrien." Kagami said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away, "Lets wrap this up."

Marinette bit her lip as she followed them, she felt slightly bad for being like this around Adrien when Kagami was there. She didn't want Kagami to get the wrong idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading!**

**Marinette gets in trouble with Master Fu for revealing her identity to Kagami.**

**-x-**

"Master... I have ill news." Wayzz said as he flew over, "It is regarding Marinette."

"What's happened?" he questioned, "Is she okay?"

"She is fine, Master." the Kwami assured, "This is regarding her identity as Ladybug."

Master Fu immediately became more alert, "Her identity?! Who did she tell?!"

"She didn't tell anyone, Master. She was simply caught. It was very unfortunate."

"How could she be so reckless?!" he questioned, "How did this happen?"

Wayzz sighed, "It was a few nights ago..."

"A few nights ago?! Why have you not brought this to my attention sooner?!" he asked as he felt the slight anger and annoyance flow throughout him.

"I didn't want to get Marinette in trouble, Master." he replied, "Tikki informed me yesterday." Tikki was very reluctant to tell him. But it was her job to inform him and Master Fu of the situation, "She feels as if she's partially to blame."

Master Fu shook his head, "No, it was an accident. Tikki shouldn't blame herself." he sighed, unsure of what to do, "I want to talk to Marinette, Wayzz. Would you please bring her to me as soon as possible?"

"Of course, Master."

"Tell her to meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower." he said. He was still under cover - not wanting Hawk Moth to find him and the Miracle Box, "And tell her to bring whoever it was that saw her, too."

Wayzz nodded before flying away, phasing through a wall.

**-x-**

Marinette smiled down at the ice cream in her hands. She sat down on the stairs in between Adrien and Kagami. Her ice cream was white, dark blue and brown.

Kagami's was pink, dark blue and light blue with a cherry on top.

Adrien's was a mixture of red, black, dark blue and light blue.

Marinette subconsciously leaned into Kagami as the three ate in a comfortable silence.

Kagami felt like something was _wrong_. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. She glanced down towards Marinette's bag which was slightly open, she could easily see Tikki who looked up at her with _puppy dog eyes_. Kagami smiled as she took the cherry off of the ice cream and subtly dropped it into the bag, she saw Tikki mouth 'Thank you'.

She still couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, so she glanced around at her surroundings.

"André makes the best ice cream." Adrien exclaimed with a grin.

"Definitely. He's tough competition for everyone else in the business." Marinette agreed, she then looked to Kagami, "How is yours, Kagami?"

"Huh?" Kagami wondered, quickly focusing on Marinette, "S-Sorry, I-"

"Is everything okay?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes. Yes." Kagami cleared her throat, "Just... entranced by this ice cream." she made up an excuse.

Marinette placed her free hand on Kagami's arm, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Giving her a reassuring smile, she replied, "Yes. Thank you."

Every now and then the three would talk, and every now and then Kagami would look around - expecting to see something. Once the three had finished their ice creams, they decided to stay a while longer and chat. That's when Kagami felt a tap on her leg. She quickly looked down at the space next to her on the stairs. She almost screamed in fright before the green creature put a hand up its mouth, begging her to keep quiet.

This was definitely a Kwami. Just like Tikki. Just like Longg.

She looked at Marinette and Adrien who were laughing about some joke before looking back down at the Kwami.

"I need Marinette. It's urgent." it whispered.

"Okay, Kagami." Marinette said, "What's wrong? I know something's up so don't deny it."

Kagami gulped, "Erm. Yes. You saw right through me." she nodded, "I... Don't feel so good after that ice cream." she lied.

"Oh?" Marinette started, "You want me to walk you home?" she wondered.

"If you wouldn't mind." Kagami replied.

Wayzz sighed in relief. He looked down at the bag that was next to him, Kagami subtly opened it slightly - allowing the Kwami to fly in.

The two girls stood from the stairs, "You want me to come with you?" Adrien asked.

"N-No. It's okay." Kagami said, "We'll meet at school tomorrow."

Adrien didn't want to push her so he simply nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll catch up with you two tomorrow. It was fun hanging out with you."

"Y-Yeah." Marinette said, "It... It w-was fun."

"Perhaps we can do it again sometime?" Adrien wondered, "Maybe Alya and Nino would like to join us."

"Yes. Sounds good. Good to see you, Adrien. Goodbye." Kagami grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her away from the stairs.

"Er... B-Bye, Adrien!" Marinette waved as she was lead away from the boy.

Adrien watched as the two left, walking round a corner. He really enjoyed talking and joking with Marinette and Kagami. Well... mainly Marinette.

_Had she always been this cute and funny?_

**-x-**

Marinette and Kagami soon found themselves in an alleyway, "What's going on?" Marinette asked.

Immediately, Wayzz flew out from Kagami's bag, "Marinette! Master Fu requests that you meet him immediately!"

"Wayzz?" she asked, shocked, "What's this about? Is Master Fu okay?"

"He's fine. He just wants to speak with you." he then turned around to face Kagami, "And you, too."

"Me?" she wondered.

Wayzz nodded, "It's about Marinette's identity."

"Master Fu knows that Kagami saw me de-transform?!"

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Tikki said, flying out of the bag, "I didn't want to tell Wayzz... But I had to. It's my job to keep you and the Miraculous safe. It's also my job to inform Wayzz and Master Fu of anything that could put you in danger. Don't be mad."

"Oh, Tikki..." Marinette smiled, "It's okay. I'm not angry." she returned her attention to Wayzz, "Where does Master Fu want to meet?"

"At the top of the Eiffel Tower. Please be quick. He seems worried." he said before quickly taking off into the sky.

Kagami gulped, "You don't... You don't have access to brainwashing technology, do you? Because this sounds like _Master Fu_ is going to erase my memory of you."

"I won't let that happen." Marinette assured, taking her hand, "I trust you. And I'm sure Master Fu will trust you, too." he released her hand before she said, "Now... We have to be quick. And the quickest way to the top of the Eiffel tower..." she looked towards Tikki.

"I'm ready, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette nodded before she spoke, "Tikki, spots on!"

Kagami squinted as the bright light illuminated the alleyway. She immediately felt an arm around her waist once the light dimmed down, "Do. Not. Drop. Me." Kagami glared.

Ladybug laughed, "I won't. Hold on tight." Kagami put her arms around Ladybug as the superhero used her yo-yo to attach onto a rooftop above them.

**-x-**

Ladybug spotted Master Fu on a platform near the top of the Eiffel Tower, he had a hat on - attempting to hide his identity. Ladybug used her yo-yo to propel her and Kagami upwards. She giggled as she felt Kagami clutch on for dear life. She would never ever drop Kagami... and even if she did, she would save her with no problems at all.

Upon landing, Master Fu greeted them, "_Marinette._" he said, sternly.

"H-Hello, Master." she replied, clearly nervous. Kagami finally released her grip on Ladybug, "Tikki, spots off."

Master Fu eyed Tikki once she appeared, "I'm sorry, Master." the Kwami spoke, "I failed you."

"You did no such thing, Tikki." he assured before looking at Marinette, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kagami. My erm... My..." she paused.

"Hello." Kagami said, "I'm Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette's girlfriend. She is not at fault for this. She wasn't aware that I was at her home when she de-transformed." she took Marinette's hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

Tikki nodded, "I would never have allowed Marinette to transform if I knew Kagami was present, Master!"

Wayzz floated towards them, "Accidents happen, Master." he stated, "Marinette didn't reveal her identity on purpose."

"I understand the importance of the Miraculous." Kagami assured, "I've used one before and I-"

"You've used one before?" Master Fu questioned, cutting her off.

Marinette nodded, "I gave her the Dragon Miraculous a while back."

"Ah." he nodded, "I remember... You did play a big part in saving Paris from that Akuma."

"I promise not to tell anyone... _Master._" Kagami said with full honesty, "I will keep this secret to myself."

"Master, she's trustworthy." Marinette added, holding onto Kagami's hand tighter, "I also think that she's trustworthy when it comes to using the Dragon Miraculous. She could help us if things get too dangerous out there."

Master Fu looked between the two girls before he focused on the Kwamis, hoping for some answers. Wayzz nodded, "Kagami can be trusted." despite not knowing her, he could clearly see that she was trustworthy.

Tikki agreed, "Yes! She's been there for Marinette a lot in the past! She wouldn't do anything to put her or the Miraculous in peril!"

Sighing, Master Fu nodded, "There's not a lot I can do about this situation, is there? Okay." he looked at Kagami, "I'm choosing to trust you, Kagami."

"Thank you." Kagami smiled.

Master Fu continued, "And considering the praise that you have received from both Marinette and Tikki... I want to give you a trial."

"A trial?" Marinette wondered.

"Yes." he confirmed before looking at his Kwami, "Wayzz. Do me a favour, please?"

"Yes, Master?"

He smiled, keeping his eye on the two girls, "Fetch me the Dragon Miraculous."


End file.
